Spring Break Love
by DarkSoul113
Summary: When spring break comes around Lily is more than happy to go on vacation taking a break from college. To see the beautiful land of Ireland, where her ancestors are from. But what happens when her spring break takes an unexpected twist? Read to find out how 5SOS changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Plane**_

* * *

 **Hi everyone! This is my first story and I was super nervous to share this with you guys so any comments to make it better would be great! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you guys think. Oh and before you go reading this itis a 5SOS fanfic. So let me know who you think Lily should be with.**

* * *

" _Flight 101 leaving to Ireland from the U.S. in 5min._ " I hugged my mom goodbye, excited for my spring break vacation. "You be good and don't spend too much money." My mother said. "Don't worry I'm on a budget. I been saving for this vacation  
for

almost two years now mom." I told her. "Well, make sure you call and check in with me when you land. Do you understand me, Lily?" She said. "I understand. Now I've got to go before I miss my flight." I told her and with one last hug I set off to get  
to

the plane. Preferably on time.

I ran as fast as I could to the plane. I had already checked my luggage in and was only carrying my bag full of food and other miscellaneous items to keep me busy on the plane. I was running so fast that when I tried to slow down I couldn't and ended  
/up knocking into the person taking the tickets from passengers. Not only was I embarrassed but the the girl was really angry partially because all the tickets went flying everywhere including mine. "Are you going on this flight?" She asked going to  
/pick up the tickets. I decided to help

her seeing as I was the reason they flew everywhere."Yes Mam." I responded politely not wanting to make her even madderthen she already was. "Your ticket please." She said as I mentally cursed at myself. "I lost them when I ran into you.

I'm sorry." She looked super annoyed now.

"Mary, what happened?" A man asked heading towards the girl I assumed was obliviously Mary. "Sorry sir I ran into her and the tickets went every where." I said. Emphasis on the everywhere. "She lost her ticket when she ran into me." Mary said. I could  
/tell the man was thinking about what to do when he looked at me and said "You can board the plane but be careful next time. Okay?" I'm pretty sure he was her boss. "Thank you so much sir!" I was so happy I wouldn't have to miss my spring break vacation  
/and spend it at home again!Ireland here I come! I even have awindow seat! I always loved looking over where we where soon as I got settled I put onmy earphones and drifted into a peaceful sleep listening to only

the words of the song.


	2. Are you kidding me

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't post earlier but here it is. I hope you guys like it. I really like writing this so far let me know what you think.**

* * *

The plane ride took longer than expected. When I looked online to see when we would get there it said three o'clock pm so when I asked what time it was to one of the workers behind the counter she said 10:45pm I was a bit confused. But I ended up trying  
to find my ride from the airport to my hotel. But soon it got to be 11:30pm. So I went to the front desk, "Where am I?" I asked her. "The airport." Really?! I had no idea. "Where? Is this Ireland?" She paused to look at me like I was crazy which  
means I'm in Ireland.  
Thank God!

"No. This is Australia." Holy shit. She doesn't even have an Australian accent wtf! My heart literally stopped beating I was freaking out. What am I gonna do?! Then I remember my friend moved here a while back and we kept in touch but we weren't that  
close. Maybe I can pretend I'm here to surprise her.

"When's the next flight to Ireland?" Hopefully I could catch a plane there quickly. "The next flight is in...three weeks." She told me. What the heck?! "Why three weeks?" Maybe I can stay here for spring break I mean I do have three weeks off. "Ma'am  
I just work here I don't know why maybe because there's some weather problem." I thanked her and walked away before I slapped her. Well maybe I still have my friends number. Oh god what's her name. Oh yeah Rubi here we go.

I dialled her number. I know exactly what I'm going to say but I feel bad but I don't want stay here with no one to have fun with, plus we haven't seen each other in like three years I just hope she's not busy. "Hello?" Oh thank god she picked up.  
"Hey! Rubi, it's Lilly." She didn't answer for a few seconds which made think she hung up. "OMG Lilly! Hi, why are you calling?" Her scream made me jump out of my skin when she realised who I was.

"Hey so I came to surprise you for spring break but then when landed from the plane I realised I didn't have a ride and I don't know where you live so...it was a shitty plan haha." Why am I so nervous oh wait maybe it's the fact that she'll reject me  
and I'll have wasted three weeks in Australia. "OMG your at the airport? I'm on my way right now. I'll see you soon. I can't believe you surprised me like this I'm so happy. Oh but we have to go shopping for a dress tomorrow."

Hold the phone! A dress? "Why do we need to pick out a dress?" I hope it doesn't have to be like stupid proper. "My dad wants me to go with him and my mom to my dads dinner party I don't see him very much because he works. But it's strange they won't  
tell me where he works. I've asked a dozen and one times but they won't tell me I'm hoping to find out tomorrow night and I'm glad I have back up with me." God I missed her. "Gladly just hurry up and get here already I miss you." I'll ask her what  
kind of dress when I get in the car.

"Turn around silly." I turn around and see her. "OMG Rubi I've missed you." I said hugging her. "I missed you too." Now I'm going to ask about that dress. "What kind of dress so we have to wear tomorrow?" We started walking towards the car...hold on  
I think that's a limousine. "We have to wear stupid proper dresses but don't worry they'll have there own unique touch." Thank god. "Nice ride." I said admiring the limo. We got in the limo. "Thanks. Steve head home." She said to the driver. I wonder  
if they are this rich for a limo what's the house look like?


	3. The Nights Not Over Yet

We pulled up to her house and it was huge and also a mansion. It was three stories, and beautifully designed stairs that lead to the front door was again huge it was incredible. I got out and walked to the front door with Rubi when we got to the door  
it opened and we walked in. "Hello Rubi." Says what I maybe assume was her father. "Thank you Edward. This is Lily, Lily this is Edward my butler." Defiantly not her dad. "Nice to meet you Edward." I shook his hand and then followed Rubi up yet again  
another set of stairs. "I had one of the maids make your bed in the guest bedroom. Unless you want to sleep in the same room?" Well then they had maids too, now I literally don't want leave. "Whatever you chose it's fine for me." I told her. "You  
can sleep in the guest bedroom I apparently snore really loudly haha. Well we better get to bed because we have to go shopping for the dresses! I can't wait!" She showed me to the guest bedroom and hugged me goodnight. The bed was a king sized bed!  
And had a super soft mattress. As soon as I got under the sheets I feel into a very deep sleep. The next morning I woke to a knock on the door and Rubi appeared it was 11:15am "Wake up and get ready. Breakfast is down stairs and then after we are  
going shopping for dresses and I've told Edward to go get your luggage from the airport apparently they had it." Great hopefully Edward will be back in time. "Okay. Let's go to breakfast." We walked down stairs to the wonderful smell of bacon yumm.  
We sat down at the table and was soon served French toast with bacon. After we finished eating I went up to the guest bedroom to find my suit cases in the room already. I first headed to the shower taking a nice hot shower I then picked out a black  
shirt with shorts so I could change easily. After, I went and did some light natural makeup and wore flip flops. When I was finished I headed down stairs to find Rubi waiting for me. She wore a pink short sleeve shirt with shorts and flip flops. "Let's  
go." Rubi said as she starred walking out the door towards the car me following. The car ride we talked and caught up on what we missed in each other's lives. Finally we got to the boutique. The lady who helped us was very nice and very patient. The  
formal dresses had to be all the way to the floor. **(Lily's dress isturqouise and Runis is navy blue)**. After all the trying on dresses we left the store around 2:30pm. We headed out to eat for lunch and then headed back to her house to  
get ready for the party. After about three hours we were ready to go. "I'm so exhausted." I told Rubi. "Well the nights not over yet." As much as that was true I just wanted to pass out on the bed. We soon heard a knock at the door. "Are two ready  
to go?" I turned to see it was Rubi's mom. "Yes mom just let me grab my purse and sweater." Rubi said as she walk into her closet. "Mrs. Richards!" I yelled as I ran to hug her. "Lily! It's so good to see you." She said "You too!" I said as Rubi  
walked towards us. "I'm ready." Rubi said. "Your father is already in the limo. He wants to be there early to greet everyone." Everyone? Exactly how many people are going to be there. I asked myself as we walked to the car. 


End file.
